full_violetta_wikiafandomcom-20200214-history
Andeon
Andeon '('And/res and L/'eon') is the friendship pairing between Leon Vargas and Andres Calixto They are best friends, even though they are very different in a lot of ways. They spend a lot of time together, and they are always there for each other. They are also both part of the boys' band. History Season 1 At the beginning of the first season, Andres and Leon are both in the "cool crowd", along with Ludmila and Naty. But, after the series goes on, they start to change and they are both shown to be good guys. Leon gives Andres advice about girls, and Andres gives Leon advice about Violetta too. They also create a band together, along with Maxi, Napo and Broduey. The five of them write and perform several songs together, such as "Are You Ready For The Ride?" and "Tell Him That's He". Season 2 Throughout the second season, Andres and Leon remain as close as ever. They continue to help each other with their problems with their respective girlfriends. Andres often asks for advice about Emma, and he also advises Leon to stay with Lara and forget about Violetta. The only time their friendship is tested is when Andres, Broduey, Maxi and Marco are forced to ask Leon to improve his attitude towards Diego for the good of the band, but Andres and Leon are still best friends. Other Names *'Lendres' (Le/on and An/'dres') *'Leondres' (Leon and An/'dres') *'Leones' (Leon and Andr/'es') *'Landres '(L'''/eon and '''Andres) *'Andeon '(And/res and L/'eon') *'Aneon' (An/dres and L/'eon') Trivia 'Similarities' *Both were in the "cool crowd", along with Ludmila and Naty. *Both can play the guitar. *Both can play the drum. *Both are Hispanic. *Both love spending time together. *Both became a lot nicer after Leon and Ludmila broke up. *Both dislike Ludmila a little. *They both were in the band "All For You", along with Napo, Maxi and Broduey. *Both are now in a new band with Maxi, Marco, Broduey and Diego. *Both have fallen in love several times. 'Differences' *Leon is a sporty person, but Andres isn't as sporty. *Leon has brown hair, but Andres has black hair. *Leon is smart but Andres sometimes isn't. *Andres has a sibling and Leon doesn't. *Andres is Argentinean and Leon is Mexican. 'Facts' *They give advice to each other and help each other all of the time. *Leon convinced all his friends to help with the funeral of Toby, Andres' stuffed sheep. *Leon would do crazy things just to make Andres happy. *Andres has been shown visiting Leon's house. 'Trademarks' Song - The Andreon song could be "Are You Ready For The Ride?" or "Dile Que Sí", because they both worked on and sung part of those songs. Episode - The Andreon episode could be episode 52, where Andres organized a funeral for Toby, his stuffed sheep which was destroyed by Ludmila. Andres was very sad about that and Leon helps him by asking his friends to come to the funeral. Color - To be added. Place - The Andreon place could be Studio 21, because they usually hang out together there and both of them are students there. Gallery Category:Pairings Category:Main characters Category:Characters Category:Violetta Category:Violetta 2 Category:Violetta 3